HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 40
"Farewell, Mr Aleath!" is the fortieth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on March 12, 2017. As Matthew Toffolo announced that he will be on sabbatical for up to six months, this episode marks the last time that his character Trellimar Aleath will appear regularly on the show.Mark Hulmes announced Matthew Toffolo's sabbatical from the show, "Matt/Trellimar - Going on a long break" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit In this episode, the corrupt drow house of Relliv have killed Trellimar's family. Wanting to seek revenge, Trellimar decides to leave his friends and return to the Underdark. Campaign Summary The Divided Drow Inside the Dusty Road Inn, Zolary, from the House of Kel, warns Trellimar that the daelkyr has allied with several drow houses to form a larger faction, House Relliv. They then proposed a deal to the Government of the Dawn Republic that they will be allied with them in exchange for Trellimar, who is wanted for murder. Korak the Champion backs up her claim by telling Trellimar that the Council of Guilds agreed to the deal so as to not lose Aramount, a major mining town for the Dawn Republic. The reason for the agreement is due to the fact that more settlements has separated from the Republic and allied with the Broken Sky. Also, Korak's position of power has waned within the Government since the assassination attempt against him, causing the Council to lose more confidence in him. Ambush Meanwhile, outside the inn, the adventurers notice a few drow within the shadows of the trees and alleyways keeping a keen interest of the inn. Cam sneaks from behind a building to investigate further but has to hide as first, there are more drow not seen initially, and second, two of the drow sensed his presence. Though Cam activates his Cloak of Shadows to become invisible, a drow fired a shot at his direction. The invisibility fades as Cam got hit. He then becomes poisoned from the shot. A battle begins as the drow now begin their ambush at the inn, targeting Trellimar and Zolary. Korak the Champion and the adventurers begin to fight back. The attackers got the upper hand at first, forming two opaque domes to hide themselves from sight. However, their advantage is largely countered by Elora's Faerie Fire, allowing the defenders to spot their movements within the domes. Eventually, the ambush is quelled and both Trellimar and Zolary remain safe. The Next Move The sun begins to set. Deciding to act quickly, the group choose to infiltrate House Relliv's makeshift base within the city in order to stop them from influencing the Government further. They also need to act fast, believing that the faction will tighten their grip with the Government once news of their defeat at the inn reached to them. Separately, Korak the Champion will be giving Lady Amirilith a tour of the Champion's Hold, as well as updating her of the event since the War of the Claw. Much of his decision is largely due to him learning that she is a silver dragon in actuality, which is aligned to his faith and culture. Battle against a Mind Flayer It is nightfall. Zolary and the adventurers reach an enclosed botanical garden in The Stacks, an industrial district of Talis'Val. At the centre of the garden is a glass dome where a representative of House Relliv has settled. After taking out a patrol silently, the adventurers devise a plan to infiltrate the dome. They then execute their plan. However, they are quickly discovered by one of a drow who somehow sensed their presence. The drow quickly reveals himself to be a mind flayer and animate two corpses to attack them. Fighting ensued but most of the adventurers are quickly restrained by tentacles. Initially targeting Elora, the mind flayer turns his attention towards Jiǔtóu and beings preparation to feed on her brain. Fortunately, the adventurers eventually kills it and free Jiǔtóu, leaving a bite mark on her forehead. Last Night Together After witnessing Trellimar's combat abilities first hand, Zolary asks Trellimar to return with her to the Underdark and help stop the daelkyr and House Relliv from taking over the drow. She also adds that Lolth will exonerate him of his crimes should he does so since the Spider Queen specifically needs his help. Trellimar, who suspects that the faction is corrupted by creatures like the mind flayer, agrees to help. However, he states that he will not be doing it for Lolth but to seek revenge against the people who killed his house. Trellimar's decision means that he will need to leave the adventurers for an unknown period of time. His companions wanted to help but both Trellimar and Zolary tell them not to come with him, saying that the Underdark have far more powerful creatures and monsters they have yet to faced. With that, the adventurers decide to spend their last night together as a four member party at Finny's and Cune's bar. Over a few rounds of drinks, Cam, Elora and Jiǔtóu reminisce and appreciate the memories they had with Trellimar. In turn, Trellimar thanks them for the wonderful journey they had together. Before leaving for the night, Trellimar turns to Jiǔtóu and asks if she really could no longer remember the faces of her parents. Jiǔtóu says so. To this, Trellimar puts on his Shroud of Eyes and begins to sieve through her mind. Jiǔtóu shows no resistance. In seeing Jiǔtóu's past, Trellimar witnesses first hand of her being enslaved by the real Korak for seven years. Digging deeper into Jiǔtóu's memory, Trellimar finally enters her happy childhood memories. From there, he finds a long forgotten image of Jiǔtóu's parents. Trellimar takes it and brings it forward. Now, Jiǔtóu can finally recall how her parents look like. She is moved into tears and hugs Trellimar, thanking him for it. With that, and after they had give a parting gift each to Trellimar, he left the bar for the night. Trellimar Goes Forth Trellimar rejoins with Zolary at the Dusty Road Inn. With both of them ready, the duo begin on their travel back home to the Underdark via Aramount. From there, they will start their journey through the Underdark to stop the daelkyr and House Relliv from taking over the entire drow race. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Appeared * Amelia, Finny's bar assistant (not related to Amelia Buckland) * Horix[spelling?], a mind flayer disguised as a drow * 8 House Relliv drow * Drow on patrol * 2 dead drow guards animated by Horix Returning Appeared * Amirilith * Cune * Dah'Mir * Finny * Korak the Champion * Zolary Kel[spelling?], agent from the Aramount Church of Lolth * Dusty Road Inn innkeeper Mentioned * Lolth * The daelkyr Notable Moments TBA Trivia * First!: This episode marks the first time a regular cast leaving the show for an extended period of time. References Category:High Rollers D&D